when love hurts
by cradle2grave
Summary: Zoey loves Sophie but can she find her in the middle of all this madness and if she dose fine her will Sophie be dead or worse... infected this is my first fan fic so don't be to hard on it all reviews are welcome though Zoey X OC/witch
1. before the maddens

**this is my first fan fic so don't be to harsh on it **

**left 4 dead is owned by valve e.t.c **

**and for some reason wont friken work on my Xbox first world problems hay :P **

* * *

><p><strong>12 years before first infected <strong>

Sophie was always the shy one.

She rarely talked to anybody and when she did it was always very short and to the point.

Her parents did become quite concerned for her well-being. She was 13 and had almost no friends.

That all changed the day a new girl by the name of Zoey moved next door. Sophie was walking to school one day when she bumped in to her, slightly dazed from almost bumping into Zoey it took Sophie a while to regain herself

"hi there im Zoey" Zoey said with a gleeful smile, Sophie stared at her, looking her over, she had dark brown hair tied neatly in to a bun.

Her skin was tanned it had a dark orange tint the kind that could only be gotten from at least an hour or two sunbathing.

She had deep blue eyes Sophie couldn't help but look. She was taken back from this girl's beauty.

"you know its rude to stare" Zoey said jokingly bringing Sophie out of her daydream and back to reality

"sorry" Sophie replied looking down slightly embarrassed

"no harm done hay by the way what's your name?" Zoey said in that voice that would calm a raging bear "I…I...Im Sophie"

"well nice to meet you Sophie." Zoey looked down at her watch it was a bright blue watch "Oh no were going to be late for school come on we have to hurry"

before Sophie could even open her mouth Zoey had grabbed her arm and was pulling her down the streets and she was running extremely fast luckily Sophie was a good runner so she didn't fall behind. That was the start of their friend ship.

**5 years before first infected **

Zoey stared out of the window she was in 7th period maths she _**really**_hated maths, her mind started to wonder. She started thinking about Sophie and the first time they had meet it was 6 or was it 7 years ago? 7 most defiantly 7 years ago, it was a warm summer's day, there was a pleasant breeze,

she had just moved to town. When she first arrived she didn't have many friends in fact the first friend she did have was Sophie,

they meet on their way to School Zoey was walking down the street when Sophie came round the corner all most bumping right into one another. Zoey was taken back at how beautiful Sophie was. She had bright red hair that would put even the sun to shame, it reached down to her shoulder's. her skin was a completely contrast. To her hair she was quite pale unlike herself who always seemed to be tanned,

Sophie's eyes were a dark chocolaty brown. Realising she was staring. Zoey decided to start a conversation "Hi there im Zoey"

now it was Sophie's turn to stare, Zoey laughed a little as she said "you know its rude to stare"

Sophie seemed to crash back to reality as she was in a daydream "sorry" she lowered her head ashamed,Zoey couldn't help but laugh Sophie looked really silly.

Zoey… Zoey… ZOEY!

"huh what what's happening" Zoey bolted upright in her seat, she looked around to see the room completely empty devoid of _any _form of life except her and the person that had woken her up

"ha-ha your so cute when startled you know that" Sophie said in her jokey voice

"shut up Sophie" Zoey groaned as she got up from her seat and stretched her back hearing it click "aw what's the time?" she grabbed her books and started shoving them back in her bag

"its 6:30 pm and _I've _been waiting for you for half an hour" Sophie said jumping up on the desk behind her " why where you waiting for me Sophie why didn't you just go home?" as soon as she had said it she realized why Sophie was still here waiting for her it was Friday.

"WHAT hello earth to Zoey its Friday A.K.A" they spoke in unison

"horror night"

Zoey zipped up her bag flung it on to her back grabbed Sophie by the arm pulling her forward "come on slow coach" Zoey mocked, she knew she was faster than Sophie and always did things like this

"Oh you're on" Sophie replied with confidence in her voice, she started to run after her friend slowly caching up and Zoey knew this all too well "you're getting slower Zoey" Sophie said a mere couple of paces behind her opponent now.

AS in response to her mocking Zoey speeded up gaining a good 10 or 20 paces ahead of Sophie "nah just giving you a fighting chance _sooooooooophie_" she enfaced the "o" just cus she knew it annoyed her but Zoey couldn't help it she loved seeing her best friend all fired up

"Oh you are so dead when I catch you" Sophie exclaimed clearly on to her game but playing along for old times' sake "not when you catch me _if _you catch me" Zoey replied very cocky

but that was it Zoey had reached her dorm and was celebrating by jumping up and down shouting "yes yes". After about 5 or so seconds Sophie caught up breathing heavily "how can you run so fast *exhaling loudly*and still have the energy to celebrate like that?" Sophie said still breathing heavily.

Zoey rummaged in her pocket and pulled out her key ,it was an old steel key and inserted into the key hole opining the door pulling the key from the door and chucking it into the bowl on the coffee table in the middle of the room in one flowed motion, "YES" Zoey said clearly very proud of her self.

Sophie walked in having regained her breath. Looking around her friend's room surprised to see it very clean "since when did you start cleaning your room?" She said mockingly as she walked towards the sofa flopping down on to the sofas comfortable cushions.

"So what we watching tonight zozo "Sophie asked her friend "zozo?" Zoey replied clearly confused "its you're new nick name" Sophie said in a very matter of fact tone, "is that so, says who" Zoey said very confidently as if she was sure of everything.

"Says me" Sophie replied sticking her tongue out. "You're so mature Sophie any way I was thinking that new movie from George remaro you know * she clicked her fingers quickly as she tried to rember the name of the movie*"

"you mean the crazies?" Sophie answered "YES that's the one" "yer sure you put the movie on and ill grab the popcorn" Sophie stood up and walked into the kitchen, she opened the cupboard to find out there was nothing there

"hay Zoey did you move the popcorn?" Sophie shouted to her friend who was setting the movie up "Oh I forgot I ran out sorry" Zoey could hear the sigh Sophie exhaled and couldn't help but laugh when she saw her friend return from the kitchen empty handed. with an expiration that looks like she had just found out that her dad was dead. "Oh grow up you silly little girl" Zoey said sitting down on the sofa patting the seat next to her telling Sophie were she should sit.

The movie was about a small town who's inhabitants go mad after some toxic waste had leaked into their water supply. Zoey of course wasn't scared of anything whereas on the other hand Sophie had curled up next to Zoey and was leaning her head against Zoey shoulder, it was like this every Friday, but today something was different.

Zoey looked down at her friend who was watching the scream and shivering from a scene in which a women cuts a guy's head off. Zoey didn't know what was different about her but all she wanted to do was to lean down and kiss her.

Sophie looked away from the scream as the man's head fell to the ground she. ended up looking directly at Zoey who was looking at her, something small inside her stirred up and before she knew what she was doing she was kissing Zoey.

Zoey hadn't seen Sophie move one second she was looking into her eyes the next she was kissing her.

Zoey felt strange but the good kind, she noticed Sophie was about to break the kiss but she wasn't about to let that happen, she started kissing her back their tongues moving around the others mouths in perfect unison, they broke the kiss for air. Looking into each other's eyes, with a silent realization of the other's felling's Zoey got up and turned the T.V of then returned to kissing Sophie.

After breaking for air again Sophie removed her t-shirt and Zoey did the same.

From there things moved very fast.


	2. when things go to hell

**so this is the second chapter in my story hopefully there's less spelling and grammatical errors :) **

* * *

><p><strong>6 hours later<strong>

Sophie's eyes snapped open she looked around her scenery she was lying in Zoey's bed,

it wasn't the first time she had crashed at her friends. BUT this time was different she was naked and she had had sex with Zoey.

Sophie slowly got out of bed making sure not to wake her companion. She quickly got dressed and left the room, she looked at her watch it was 3:50. Sophie needed time to think and she did this best when she was alone.

She walked up the stairs that lead to the roof .it didn't take long; Zoey's room was on the 4th floor so only 2 floors were above her. When she reached the roof she walked over to the edge of the building, sat down. Letting her legs dangle over the edge.

She started to think about last night Zoey was her best friend, yes Sophie had had "felling's" for her for a long time BUT Zoey was a girl they were both girls it was wrong, it was against nature.

It was early but there was a gentle breeze, it rushed through her long red hair, Sophie loved to fell the wind on her face it made her fell free.

*clunk slam* the sound came from behind her Sophie stood up, span around quickly to face who ever had opened the door, she prayed it wasn't Zoey.

"Morning Sophie what brings you up here at such an early hour?" called a familiar, voice it was John's.

John was an old friend of here's, he stood about 6 foot tall, dark brown hair that was always a mess, he was wearing a black t-shirt with AC,DC on it. He was a big fan of them, he was wearing his old, tattered sweatpants, they were meant to be black but they had been worn and washed so many times that they looked blue,

he had that smile on his face the kind that showed nothing but compassion and were anger was never allowed.

"O hay John im just thinking about..." Sophie had to think fast she wasn't about to tell John what had happened last night "you know work, life stuff like that" John didn't buy it he knew her to well to fall for such an obvious lie.

"No you're not something's happened, something big. Let my guess it happened last night when you and Zoey were watching whatever horror movie you watched last night"

he said walking over to Sophie and sitting down next to her.

Dam it.

John was always good at working things out from clues that people left unknowingly, the way you held yourself, the way you spoke and how you don't look directly at whoever you were talking to.

He was taking physiology and he was top of his class. Sophie saw no point in lying to him. He would get to the truth eventually, Sophie grabbed Johns shoulders.

"John you have to promises that you will NEVER repeat any of this EVER"

Sophie wasn't joking around her voice was dead serious. "I promise Sophie whatever you say I will never repeat what you say to me" Sophie sighed in relive and let go of his shoulders letting her arms fall back to her side.

John talked very calmly the look that could speak thousands of words. Sophie sighed "last night me and Zoey we… well….. We"

Arhh how can I say this she thought. She sighed in frustration she couldn't find a way to say it calmly so she just said it

"me and Zoey had sex last night and It felt right but I don't know what to do I think I love her but where both girls"

she dropped her head and looked down over the edge waiting for Johns response.

All went quiet even the wind was silent as it was holding its breath watching waiting with intrigue. Finally John broke the silence

"from the way your reacting I know that you don't want this to be a one night fling but you're scared that last night was a mistake and that you've ruined you're friendship with Zoey by doing this"

John was calm he spoke softly as if he was talking to a three year old who had lost their teddy. "Listen Sophie I know you probably don't want to tell me what happened but I need to know. I don't need nor want to know what you did in the bed just what lead to you getting there."

Sophie was taken back a little bit by his request but as she thought about it, it made scenes "it happened like this…."

Sophie told the story of last night up to the point where Zoey turned the T.V of "and that's it, so John please help me"

Sophie looked John dead in his eyes Sophie never noticed it but his iris was red she had no idea how she never noticed this before maybe she did but never really took it it in.

John spoke in his normal calm soothing voice

"from what I can tell you love Zoey and Zoey loves you, I suggest you go back down there and hope she hasn't woken up and live your life normally with her"

John was right, Sophie thought "thank you John I don't know what I would have done without you" with that said Sophie stood up hugged John and walked back inside, down the stairs, sneaked back into Zoey's room, took of her top and her jeans climbed back into bed with Zoey and fell asleep happily without a care in the world.

**2 hours after first infected**

"I...I... love you too dad" with tears streaming down her face, Zoey pulled the trigger, shooting her own father in the head. She had to do it he had become infected and he wasn't about to endanger her.

Zoey ran, ran fast as she could out of her father's apartment, down the stairs and out the building. She didn't know where she was running to she just knew she had to run.

As it turns out she was running to Sophie's place. Sophie wasn't home, in fact she want even in the city; she was visiting her brother who had recently got married. Luckily Zoey had a key for Sophie's place, she let herself in as soon as she had closed and locked the door, she looked for something to barked the windows with,

she was in luck. Sophie was having some work done to her bed room and there were some planks, nails and a hammer, she grabbed them all and went to work.

**1 hour after first infected**

Sophie stepped of the plane, she stretched her back till she heard it click, "AWW that's better okay not to self-next time don't turn down business class" Sophie walked from the plane to the baggage calming area,

as she waited for her luggage she felt her phone vibrate, she took it out to see it was a text from Zoey it said

"hay sophie hope you flight went well :) don't come round mine for a while my mums coming over and I can bet you that shell have a go at me and you. love you ;) xxx"

Sophie couldn't help but smile and feel sorry for Zoey her mother always hated the fact that her daughter was a lesbian and the fact she was falling her classes

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

a loud scream came from behind Sophie. She spun round to face what was happening, there was a man on top of a women and he was eating her.

Without thinking she ran and knocked him of her, punching the man in the face knocking him out… or so she thought. As Sophie attended to the lady the man got up and ran for her, leaping on top of her fiercely snapping his teeth like a wild dog trying to bit her.

Sophie grabbed his neck trying to hold him back, but he was strong unnaturally strong. Her griped failed and the man took a giant bite out of her shoulder. A sudden rush of pain shot though her.

The world started to fade to black. But then as Sophie was sure she was about to die she heard a voice screaming

"STAY WITH ME" the voice it was a strong stern male voice Sophie couldn't help but think she knew who it belonged to "COME ON SOPHIE STAY WITH ME. YOU GO GET SOME BANDGES" the voice so familiar so calming Evan though it was shouting

"DON'T DIE ON ME SOPHIE" it was too late for her all was black then the voice whispered to her

"if you die what will happen to Zoey if you die ill scream you secret out for the whole world to hear"

what was this man talking about what secret… and how did he know about Zoey? All these thoughts were rushing though her head along with. WHO WAS THIS MAN who knew all these things about her, as if he could hear her he replied

"5 years ago you shared with me a secret you made me promise never to tell. The fact you had slept with Zoey and were confused about what to do" Sophie still didn't understand then the wires in her brain connected

"j…j…John" Sophie could barely hear her own voice it was weak so weak.

"Yes Sophie it's me now come on come back to us come back to Zoey" Sophie wanted to but she was too weak to move

"John tell Zoey I...I... I'm sorry and I'll always love her" Sophie shed a tear she could fell it run down her cheek.

Blackness that's all Sophie could see. There was no sound, nothing thing not even the hum of the machines.

Sophie was sure she was dead.

That was until she felt a sudden rush of pain run though her body it was horrible so strong it felt like she was being smashed in the face by a horse. Something was happening inside her she could fell it.

Then as soon as it appeared it disappeared and she was alone again, nothing. no sound. no light. nothing Sophie let go she thought

"if this is how it ends then let it ended, goodbye Zoey, I will always love you"

Sophie's hands moved there was someone else here they said something. She couldn't hear and then. The hand disappear, but in its place was a small piece of paper Sophie couldn't tell what it was.

just that it was important.


	3. living in hell

**1 day after first infected **

Zoey had slept in Sophie's bed;

Zoey checked her phone to see the time it was 9:55 that was late enough

Zoey had a lot of work to do, she made a list of things in her head "okay first I need a weapon" Zoey went to the kitchen. she pondered on what she should use a knife? that was good idea but it would mean she would be too close.

"Baseball bat" Zoey said. Sophie was a big fan of the sport.

Zoey went to the closet and found the baseball bat "okay what's next?" Zoey said out loud putting her hand up to her chin

"okay food" Zoey walked back to the kitchen to check the refrigerator. empty

"greeaaaaaat" Zoey said for some reason suppressed. Sophie had been gone for a week.

"Okay I guess im going to have to risk it" Zoey said approaching the door, she looked though the spyhole to see if there was any infected people outside,

there wasn't, Zoey slowly put the key in to the key hole and opened the door. walking outside Zoey couldn't hear anything. It was deathly quiet;

she didn't like it, Zoey locked the door behind her, she had watched enough horror movies to know what to do.

She walked as quietly as she could to a local supermarket.

When she arrived at the supermarket she was surprised to see that the store was fully intact, no damage nothing, Zoey had expected that the apocalypse would cause everyone to go into a frenzy,

then a thought crossed Zoey's mind, "what if everyone else had already been infected what if this virus had infected everyone already maybe that's why it's all in such good state"

Zoey pushed the thought away she couldn't think like that she had to try and stay positive. Hope that other people had survived.

Zoey found all that she needed in the shop. Food mostly caned it wouldn't go of that way, toilet paper you're going to need those. Zoey was still on edge she hadn't seen a single infected since last night.

As on cue an infected came round a corner it was horrible,

its face was covered in boils and spots it had pale white skin.

It was around 6 foot tall its cloves in tatters blood all over its t-shirt and trousers.

"Oh god that stinks" Zoey exclaimed putting her hand over her nose to block out the smell "grah"

the infected individual had heard her

"oh shit" Zoey whispered. The infected took off at a sprint... A sprint,

Zoey didn't move fast enough, the infected man was on on top of her, snapping its razor sharp teeth trying to get a bite of her, "get of me you stupid ugly mother fucker" Zoey said struggling to keep the unnaturally strong individual of her,

it was futile the beast was too strong for Zoey, her hands buckled letting the man fall on top of her

it took a bite out her "AWWWWWWW" Zoey screamed in pain. She was going to die this single infected individual was going to eat her,

*BANG*

a shot ran through the air it was so loud. it left Zoey's ears ringing.

Whoever had fired the shot was coming closer, "you okay?" the voice was that of an old mans

"yer im okay that thing bit me though I think I might turn" Zoey replied shoving the dead man of her and rising to her feat.

"No you'll be fine. If you were going to turn you would be unconscious right now"

Zoey turned round to see the old man that had saved her life and was so sure that she wasn't going to be a zombie in the next 3 minutes,

"you sure about that?" Zoey asked looking at the old man "yes im sure I've seen it last night I got bit and im still here, by the way im bill" bill said lighting a cigarette,

he sounded so sure "if you say so. Im Zoey" Zoey said shrugging her shoulders "let me have a look at that" bill said reaching for a med kit he had on his back

"be careful" Zoey asked scared

"honey I severed in nam I know how to bandage a wound"

**Meanwhile at the airport **

It was all dark no sound Sophie was so confused at what was happening,

was she dead, no she couldn't be, she couldn't hear and couldn't see anything did that mean she was deaf and blind! Oh god she was blind and deaf she would never see Zoey again or even hear her.

Suddenly a rush of pain ran though her entire body.

"AWWWWWWWWWW"

she screamed it hurt so much something was happening to her, she could fell it,

then nothing, the pain was gone, "well at least im not mute" sophie said trying to find a positive.

Sophie tried to open her eye's, they wouldn't obey her,

"come on you stupid bitch open your eyes" Sophie commanded herself then

YES

she opened her eyes, Sophie had to blink a least 10 times to make her eyes adjust to the light

"okay im not blind"

she said hearing her own voice bounce of the walls "and im not deaf either" Sophie was so happy she was alive she could see and hear.

But something was wrong Sophie couldn't put her finger on it.

Her head hurt like hell fire. Sophie stumbled over to the sink she must have been moved to the bathroom to try bandage her wound.

As Sophie raised her hand to turn the water on when she saw what was different her hands. Her nails, they were huge and so sharp

"what the fuck is going on" Sophie screamed looking horrified at her own "claws" they were no longer finger nails they were claws

"okay okay Sophie get a grip come on calm down think think" Sophie was scared but she was talking calmly to calm herself down.

Sophie stared at herself in the mirror her once long silky red hair was gone all that was left was a long tattered white mess,

she ran her fingers though it careful not to use her newly super sharp claw nails, the next thing she noticed was her eyes,

they were bright red, blood red "okay I've got to find out what's happening to me" Sophie said to herself.

With that said she walked out of the bathroom into what used to be the airport,

it was destroyed the back walls had been smashed to pieces, all the windows had been shattered,

"my god… what happened here?" Sophie asked herself out loud, as she continued to look around. As she rounded the corner she found a guy just sitting down.

Sophie was carful no to startle him "h…hello im Sophie what happened here?" Sophie asked as she walked slowly towards this man.

"Warrr" the man replied, he stood up and looked at her his eyes full of blood lust.

He charged at Sophie sprinting at full pace towards her, Sophie panicked this… thing want human anymore.

"Stay back Im warning you" Sophie whimpered,

either the man didn't hear her or didn't care because he kept running. Sophie stretched out her left arm slicing the man's head clean of with her claws;

he stumbled and fell to the ground dead.

"O god I…I…I killed him. No he was going to attack me, it was self-defense I had to there was no other choice" Sophie was scared she had never killed anyone before she should be feeling sick… but she wasn't she didn't fell anything.

Her mind was racing with questions like "what the hell is going on, what day is it, why must I have claws for finger nails why can't they just go back to normal" as in response to her questions her nail's retreated,

shirking back down to normal sizes Sophie couldn't stop herself, she ran, ran faster than she had ever ran before, she had no idea where she was going only that she wasn't going to be staying here.


	4. my enemy is my freined

3 weeks after first infected

"Shit AWW stupid hunter get of me" Zoey screamed as a hunter slashed away at her jumper,

Ripping it to shreds with only a few swipes, then went to work at ripping her skin,

The hunter slashed at Zoey's skin cutting it causing blood to spray everywhere. On its face on the floor even over her favourite red jacket "get of her you stupid freak" Francis shouted unloading two or three shotgun shells into the hunter's chest.

It fell dead next to Zoey a lifeless stinking pile of flesh "you okay Zoey?" Francis asked as he helped her up

"Yer I'll be fine it didn't do any real damage to me just a few scrapes. Wish I could say the same for my jacket though" Zoey said as she inspected her red jacket. It had been given to her as a present from Sophie for her 19 "yer that things in shreds you better get rid of it it'll only slow you down and the blood draws the infected" Francis was right

But it didn't make doing it easy this jumper was the last thing she had left of Sophie but he was right.

So Zoey took of the jacket rolled it up into a ball and throw it out the window. "Now what?" Zoey asked as bill and Louis caught up "now we have to get to the bottom of this building there's a safe room on the other side" bill replied

"So which way bill" asked Louis "over there it's an elevator with any luck it still works" bill said pointing to the far left side of the room with his M16

"Okay then let's get moving" Zoey said anxious to get some place warm. The room was quite for lack of any more zombies. They had killed them all with almost no problem

Bill called the elevator, which be some miracle still worked "thank god I thought we'd have to walk down the stairs" Francis said "I hate stairs… I hate elevators too" everyone else sighed at the remark Francis hated everything

They all got in the elevator silently; Louis pushed the button for ground floor the elevator started moving down slowly until they finally reached the ground floor.

The door's opened and Zoey expected to see at least one or two infected but no it was empty no sign of life what so ever. Zoey didn't know if she should be happy or scared, it was too quiet but Bill didn't seem to be too concerned as he walked out of the elevator into the allay

Looking left, then right. Seeing no sign of danger he singled the others to come, Bill walked of ahead at a fast pace, in fact he was already near the corner to the safe house "come on you lot the safe house should be right round this cor….." he stopped dead having turned the corner to see the worst possible sight. A witch, sitting right in front of the safe house. He heard the other's chattering behind them if he didn't say something quick they would startle the witch.

"Quiet all of you" Bill snapped Zoey didn't know why he acted like that until she heard Francis say "Dam it a witch right in front of the safe house that's just not fair"

Zoey turned the Connor carful to make sure she had turned her flash light of, she knelt next to Bill and asked "what should we do there's not another safe house for miles and im low on ammo?"

"We have no choice. We have to take her out… Francis gives me your shotgun" Bill said, Francis reluctantly handed over his semi-automatic shotgun

"Be careful Bill" Louis said

"don't you worry about me" with that said Bill slowly walked over to the witch, Zoey held her breath the witch was facing them but had her eyes closed .sleeping maybe?

That theory was proven wrong seconds later as it opened it eyes and stared at bill,

Zoey thought it was the end Bill was too close to the witch to run away and too far for the shotgun to do enough damage, Zoey waited for the end… But it didn't happen in fact the witch didn't even try to attack bill weirdest of all it was giving him a photo,

Zoey wondered what the photo was it was something very shocking clearly because bill had dropped his cigarette his eyes moving franticly over the picture. Then Bill moved away from the witch and back to the group, The witch was as confused as the rest of them were

"What the fuck are you doing Bill" Francis whispered loudly. Bill ignored him and turned to face Zoey "hey Zoey you said you had a girlfriend called Sophie right?"

Zoey had no idea what bill was getting at "well yes I did but she…." Zoey couldn't say it, even know it hurt. she started to cry a little. "Bill what the hell man you know that's still a sore patch why'd you bring it up" Louis asked clearly annoyed at bill for upsetting Zoey.

"Well…. Zoey I don't know how to put this but the witch gave me this" Bill gave the old photo to Zoey who almost instantly started to cry over it

"hay hay calm down turn It over read what's on the back" Bill said in that fatherly voice he had, Zoey did as she was told and read the back.


	5. no reason to live but a reason to die

**I probably wont post to many more chapters after the once im just finishing up because i have some big exams coming up in the next 2 weeks. sorry about that but enjoy what i have so far :)**

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes earlier <strong>

Sophie was tired, she was hungry, but most of all she was dead inside. Sophie had found Zoey's red jumper. It was torn to shreds; there were blood stains all over it,

That was it for Sophie the only thing that had kept her sane was the thought that somewhere, Zoey might be alive and uninfected but now, she knew better Zoey was dead ripped to pieces by some god dam stupid hunter.

Sophie decided she would walk to a safe house door and just sit there facing away from the door so she knew when she would be free of her torment.

It didn't take long to find a safe house door they were bright red, they stood out against the dark black and brown buildings

She looked inside to see if anyone was there. It was empty. Good Sophie thought.

She sat down in front of the door as she did she noticed a pen thinking to herself who ever kills her might as well know who she was. So she picked it up got out the picture of her and Zoey, she circled herself and wrote on the back "that's me. My names Sophie the other's Zoey" as she put the pen down she heard shouting from round the Conner

"come on you lot the safe house should be right round this cor….." the voice stopped most likely because whoever it had belonged to had seen her then more voices "I hate running" the voice was of a male it was hard he was most likely a biker of some kind "Francis what don't you hate?" came a second voice it was male too. It was softer maybe a young kid or a guy who worked in an office.

"Quite all of you" snapped the first voice it held order and command in it he was most likely the leader,

The voice sounded old like an old veteran. "Dam it a witch right in front of the safe house that's just not fair" said the second voice the one they called Francis. There was a murmuring between them Sophie could only guess they were trying to think of a way around her or if they couldn't sneak past who would kill her.

Finally the old man spoke

"There's no other way you thee stay here ill deal with her" three?

Who was the other one he hadn't said anything maybe he wasn't a very talkative guy, it didn't matter Sophie was about to join Zoey in the afterlife .She only had on last request Sophie closed her eyes and waited.

The old man crept close as he dared to her, which was pretty fucking close. Sophie could smell the smoke on his breath, Sophie opened her eyes, looked the old man in the face. She lifted her hand, the one which held the picture of her and Zoey, asking the old man with her eyes to take it. The old man clearly very confused took the picture.

He read what was on the back then looked at the front, his face dropped, his mouth opened letting the cigarette fall out. "What was with this old guy?" Sophie Thought The old man started to walk back to his group one of the group said something it sound like "what the fuck bill?"

Sophie guessed that was the name of the old man. The old man said something to an unseen survivor whatever he had said clearly had hurt the person because Sophie could hear her started to cry,

It was most definitely a she, the way she cried gave it away. Sophie was tiered she just wanted it to end. She opened her eyes again to see the female was running straight at her tears streaming down her cheeks.

It took a couple of seconds for Sophie to recognise the face…. It was ZOEYS.


	6. not letting her go easily

Sophie was about to reach out for her when. *smash* someone had punched her?

It was Zoey. Zoey had punched her and she kept punching her. "You killed her and then you stole this picture you stupid bitch you killed her you killed Sophie" Zoey was screaming as loud as she could. Sophie wanted to speak tell her that SHE was Sophie but the words wouldn't come. Then Zoey stopped shouting, stopped punching and just fell onto her crying, whispering

"Just kill me. Pleas just kill me" tears falling sown Zoey's weary face.

"WARRRRRRRRRR" it was the unmistakable cry of a tank. It had been drawn by Zoey's shouts. It was charging at Zoey smashing its huge fists into the ground, breaking chunks of concrete as it did, blood lust in his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to crush the survivor under his huge fists.

But Sophie had just found Zoey, she was not about to lose her again. The tank was about 5-6 paces away, too short for Sophie to push Zoey out of the way, the only thing she could do was to take to the tanks punch for her Zoey.

Zoey heard the tank; it had been drawn by her cries. She didn't care If this witch didn't kill her, then this tank would. It was mere seconds away know. It raised its huge fist about to strike; Zoey closed her eyes and waited for the end

But. It never came.

Zoey opened her eyes to see the last thing see expected to see. The witch _fighting_ the tank

Blood was dripping down from the witch's face but. The tank was in worse shape its left arm was ripped to pieces. its right hand was bleeding all over. Zoey watched amazed as the witch attacked the tank and it was winning. Then she saw something she thought she would never see the witch. ripped the tanks head of, clean of.

The tank fell to the ground with a thud; it was nothing but a large lump of rotten flesh. The witch had saved her life. But, why. Why would the witch put herself in danger to save her?

Sophie caught the tanks hand in mid-flight, she pulled hard causing vines in side of its arm to snap, the creature screamed in pain, Then Sophie slammed the tanks arm into the wall, but she wasn't finished, she extended her claws, drawing out the long white sharp blood stained nails. She clawed the beats arm ripping it to shreds, rotten flesh falling to the ground, as she clawed away at the beats arm. Exposing the inner muscles of the beats arm.

The tank swung at her with its right hand, it hit its target, Sophie to let go of its left arm as she flow through the air and hit the wall with a thud. It took a couple of seconds for Sophie to recover completely.

"Okay lets end this you stupid beast"

Sophie said out Loud wiping blood of her face. She ran straight towards the tank leaping over one of its arms as it tried to punch her, she landed on top of the beast. She dug her claws in to the best's neck pulling with all her strength at the creature's spinal cord ripping it from its host's body. The creatures head snapped clean of.

Sophie jumped of the beast exhausted, blood was trickling down her face, but she ignored it, Sophie walked slowly grabbing her stomach, she thought she was about to throw up.

"Zoey it it it's…." Sophie was more tired than she thought she couldn't stand anymore she fell over clasped into an unconscious heap next to Zoey.

The witch walked over to her, it was tired. Zoey Was so confused about what had happened; she only got more confused at what happened next. The witch spoke it said her name, then it tried to say something else, but it was too weak and fell down next to her in an unconscious heap.

"What the hell was that all about" Louis asked as he walked over to Zoey "I… I… I… don't know" Zoey stuttered. Bill had crouched next to the witch to check if it was alive "it's still got a pulse" bill said as he withdraw his fingers from the witches neck

"So now what?" Francis asked "well she tried to save me I think we should at least try find out why" Zoey said leaning down to pick up the witch up

"What the fuck are you doing Zoey?" Francis said clearly very surprised and annoyed

"I want to find out why this witch tried to save me and how it could talk" Zoey replied dragging the witch inside the safe house "this is a bad idea" Louis said clearly concerned at Zoey's actions. But Zoey wouldn't have any of it the witch had saved her life and said her name she wanted to know how and why.

Zoey opened a door the safe house door then dragged the unconscious witch into a separate room that could be locked. The room was small, dark and cold. It would do. Zoey laid the witch on the floor. Then sat down next to it, she would question the witch herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that's all im going to be able to write for now. I have to revise for some exams mainly maths and English. <strong>


	7. repairing a broken heart

**sorry about the long time it took me to write this i had exams galore :( but there over for now so i can focus on this i mean in between playing skyrim of cores XD**

**enjoy **

* * *

><p>It started again.<p>

The same dream, the one thing Sophie feared more than death the same _nightmare_. Sophie had, had this dream thousands of times since becoming what she was now it refused to let her go, refused to let her forget what she was.

It was dark; the street lights had failed, the only source of light was the fires that raged around her illuminating the night sky with a beautiful flame red, and the occasional car headlight. It was cold so cold, when Sophie breathed out she could she her own breath.

She used to like that but not anymore. Her clothes were in tatters, they were filthy as well, her once beautiful top was now a dark muddy white mess and her jeans, almost no existent, and they barely covered her upper legs. She couldn't rember the last time she had a shower. Sophie walked down an empty alleyway.

This is where it all goes wrong.

The alleyway was darker than the streets, at the back it was almost pitch black. Sophie leaned up against the wall, she was tired.

She had been walking for hours. She slumped down next to the wall, deciding this was the best place to sleep. Closing her eyes she was about to drift of when.

"Okay Zoey think, think" Sophie shot up. Could it be?

Was that HER Zoey?

Sophie ran to where she had heard the voice coming from. It was another alleyway that joined up to hers Sophie was about to turn the corner when.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" *SMASH* Sophie turned the corner.

But she was too late.

There lying in a motionless, lifeless heap was Zoey. Dead.

"NO!" Sophie screamed.

She ran up to Zoey collapsing down next to her. Tears started to form on Sophie's eyes. Zoey was dead. Sophie grabbed Zoey in her arms cradling her like you would an infant. Tears streaming down her face "no…no…no pleas god no" She rocked back and forth whispering the same lines over and over again "please no…no…no"

Then a sound someone behind her. Something inside her snapped. Sophie span round to face the confused infected. Sophie stared dead into its eye's; she was filled with hatred and rage. She slashed at it tearing it flesh from bone and when that was finished she silently went back to morning over her dead lover only to be interrupted again and again and again in a never ending cycle.

"ZOEYYYYYYYYYYYY" Sophie screamed bolting up right sweat pouring down her forehead. She looked around. She wasn't in the alleyway anymore; she was in a small room. It was light by a single light hanging from the ceiling. *click click* it was the sound of a gun beining cocked. "Stay where you are or else" the voice was harsh and demanding. Sophie did as she was told but still tried to find where the voice had come from.

"Stand up!" The voice said again. Sophie obeyed "now turn around SLOWLY" however said that was clearly very angry. Sophie did as she was told; she turned around to face Zoey. She couldn't stop herself, Sophie ran to Zoey but she got punched hard. "DON'T MOVE!" Zoey's voice was harsh "now tell me. How do you know my name?" Sophie breathed in slowly and readied herself for the worst

"I know your name because you're the only reason I've held on this long Zoey" Sophie said shyly

"What? That makes no scenes!" Zoey was getting more and angrier by the second

"Zoey I…I…I don't know if you'll believe me when I tell you but it's me… Sophie" Sophie new this was a bad idea she could she Zoey's face full with rage "LIES you're not her! You're not my Sophie tell me the truth" Zoey was furious she was in a rage that Sophie had never seen before. She was scared not for her own life but for what Zoey had become. "Pleas you have to believe me I…I'll prove it." Zoey seemed to calm down a bit but still she held the gun pointed square at Sophie's head. Sophie sighed in relief at least she was willing to hear her out.

"Okay you have a tattoo on your lower back of a raven. You love all things horror related. And the first time we kissed was when I was at your place and we were watching some movie together" Sophie sighed she wished that Zoey would believe her.

Silence. It was killing Sophie she had no idea what would happen.

Then Zoey spoke "S...Sophie is… is that really you?" her voice was no longer strong now it was scared happy and terrified all at the same time. "Yes Zoey it is" Sophie was so happy that Zoey had believed her.

"Sophie… I…" Zoey was crying. Sophie was about to speak about to comfort her Zoey, but before she could Zoey was kissing her.

It had been so long since Sophie had kissed Zoey. Too long. Her lips were warm, hotter than the sun, so smooth and gentle they were… perfect.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds but for Sophie it lasted decades. Zoey broke the kiss tears streaming down her face. She collapsed onto Sophie, crying loudly Sophie smiled slightly. Letting her and Zoey fall to the ground together.

She stroked Zoey's hair slowly whispering into Zoey's ears "it'll be okay… everything will be okay im here." They sat there for maybe hours just sitting together in a happy blissful pile on the stone cold floor.

* * *

><p><strong>oh and before i go i would like to say thank you to everyone who has written a review Favorited my story it is like the best felling EVER (of all time) when i get an emil saying someone has Favorited my story pleas continue to review every chapter and help me improve :) I LOVE YOU GUYSGALS **


	8. the others

"Im worried about her" Louise said pacing up and down in front of the T.V which was at the moment playing some really bad chick flick.

"Yer you said that before" fancies moaned "now get out of the way"

"Maybe we should check on her, you know just to make sure she okay" Louise said staring to walk to the door which Zoey had dragged the witch though earlier.

"Louise!" bill said looking over his shoulder. He didn't have to say anything else his stare said everything words wouldn't

"Fine fine I let her be" Louise said retreating back to the sofa "im still worried about her"

"I HATE BOATS" exclaimed Francis randomly

"Okay… fancies is there anything you don't hate?" Louise asked his biker friend

"Yer in fact there is" Francis replied casually

"Mind sharing it with us" Bill inputted

"Fine. In order they are guns, bikes hot chicks wearing very little and hot chicks making out with other hot chicks"

Everyone rolled their eyes and sighed typical fancies. Silence fell upon them again.

"What? That makes no scenes" Zoey shouted from within the room. Thanks to the deathly silence the others could hear almost every word.

The next thing they heard shocked them. It was the voice of the witch it sounded… human? It said "yes Zoey it is" followed by…_ crying_?

"Is that Zoey, and is she crying" Louise whispered to the other two speechless survivors

"What the hell is going on in there" fancies asked not bothering to try keeping his voice down

Again the three survivors fell quiet desperately trying to hear anything they could

"Everything will be okay im here" was the last thing the three of them could make out. It was weird because that voice didn't belong to Zoey. Finally it became too much for Louise he had to know what was going on

Louise jumped up and ran as quickly and as silently as he could. Thanks to having to sneak around some many infected before he was good at it. When he finally arrived at the door and peaked in he saw a sight he could have never imagined.

Zoey was crying onto the witches shoulder, and the witch was letting her! They were like best friends but… more. Louise new Zoey was a lesbian but still, was the just curiosity weeks of bottled up emotions all rushing to the surface. No it couldn't be, the witch was stroking Zoey's hair and calmly whispering into Zoey's ear. Louise couldn't hear what she or it was saying he just knew that it was very calming to Zoey. This was all to wired for him. He snuck back to the others.

"Well what was happening" Francis asked impatiently

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I mean I hardly believe it and I saw it happening" Louise replied shaking his head in disbelief. There was a awkward silence as they all stood there

*clink clunk* it was the door lock being slid open. They all turned around staring in anticipation, wanting to see what was so shocking that Louise wouldn't believe his own eyes.

Zoey stepped out her eyes red from crying. Behind her stood that witch, it was scared? why would it be scared it could kill them all so easily, The witch had its arm rapped around zoey's arm.

* * *

><p><strong>okay guys iv got 2 more chapters to write then that will be it for this story i have others dont worry :P <strong>

**Oh and if you want to ask me any question my email is myles. lelliott .uk (just remove the spaces) :P**


	9. let the witch in ?

Sophie could hear the others outside, they we talking about her and Zoey. At least that was what she thought they were talking about, she wasn't really paying any attention to them, she was focusing on Zoey; it had been so long since she had just held her. Too long. Finally Zoey spoke up,

"We...I mean I should tell them. You know about you I…I mean us" Zoey said standing up and wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure they might not take it very well" Sophie replied worried for a unknown reason

"Yes they have to know" Zoey was a stubborn one, well when she wanted to be.

"Fine but I want to be there when you do" Sophie was stubborn too.

"Fine, now let's go" Zoey said reaching for the door, she slide the lock off and opened the door, it was an old door and so was the lock, as she slide it open the door went * click clunk* no way the others hadn't heard that. Zoey turned back to Sophie a look that said "are you sure about this"

Sophie only nodded she had come this far she wouldn't retreat now. But still she wasn't sure about this, as Zoey stepped out of the room Sophie followed close behind her, holding on to her arm for protection. Protection. From what? Sophie knew she could take them all on and come out the victor, but still, she was scared of them, she had no idea what they were cable of. Zoey started

"Listen guys don't over react…" Zoey started but was soon cut off

"Zoey what the hell were you doing in there with…. that" the guy with the bicker jacket said in an insulting manner

Sophie held back a growl and tried not to give him a death stare… which was actually harder than she had expected, she guessed it was just her instincts kicking in.

"SHE'S. NOT A THING FRANCIES. HER. NAME IS SOPHIE" Zoey shouted back at the now scared fancies. Sophie couldn't help but laugh a little, Zoey could be very scary when she wanted to be and now this "fancies" was about to get the full brunt of her rage

"Okay Zoey calm down. You know how much of an idiot Francis is" the old man said, Sophie remembered them calling him bill?

Zoey sighed seeing reason in what the old man had said "sorry I guess I let my emotions takeover"

The old man seemed to lighten up "it's okay now would you mind informing us who your friend is" Bill looked at Sophie; she couldn't help but squirm under the old man's gaze. It was hard but comforting at the same time like a father's would be.

"Well you see this here is… well her name is…" Zoey couldn't say it. It annoyed Sophie who breathed in heavily, she stepped forward.

"My name is Sophie and yes im a *witch*…" she said witch in the most sarcastic voice she could "... and yes I can talk." Sophie said in a calming soft voice.

As the other survivors looked on they were all still shocked by the fact that a witch was talking AND not trying to kill them.

"So um Sophie would you mind if we and Zoey talked in private we need to talk about some things" Bill said in the ordering voice you would only here from an army vet.

"Oh yeah sure I'll just go upstairs and umm sleep im still tired after fighting that tank." Sophie replied adding in a yawn for good measure.

With that said she started of upstairs but she didn't get very far before Zoey grabbed her hand, Zoey brought her in close and gave Sophie a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You didn't think I'd let you go that easily did you" Zoey said breaking the kiss, smiling all the time.

With that done Sophie slipped upstairs and left the others to talk no doubt about her and what they should do about having a peaceful and talkative witch. But Sophie was tired and she did need sleep still.

Sophie found and old dirty bed it was hard but still better than sleeping on the floor like she usually did. As she was about to drift off she could hear the others talking about something. Sophie drifted off into a beautiful dream and for the first time in two weeks she didn't have any nightmare's she slept soundly happily.

**Meanwhile down stairs**

Bill, Zoey, Louise and Francis are all sitting around the coffee table. The T.V has been muted but the movie has ended and it is just playing the end credits. Bill and Louise are sitting on the sofa. Bill sitting forwards, his cigarette in his mouth burning slowly, Louise sat casually resting on the arm rest; he had taken his tie off as well. Francis was sitting on the old wooden stool he had taken of his signature leather biker vest. Zoey had plumped herself down on the old arm chair; she had unzipped her jacket a bit. She was giving Francis an evil stare the whole time she was still angry at him for calling Sophie a "thing" Bill spoke up shattering the silence

"So what are we going to do about her? I know she's your girlfriend Zoey. But still she's dangerous." Bill said trying to keep his voice neutral

Zoey didn't raise her voice, she knew it was stupid and a waste of energy to get angry with bill he was good at reasoning "she not a threat to us. Pleas believe me I've known her for years she wouldn't hurt me or anyone else unless they did something to deserve it" she looked at Francis as she said the last part

"What? What did I do" Francis said trying to protest his innocence

Louise stood up and started to walk around. He seemed to think best if he walked around. Everyone just watched him and waited for his input. Finally he spoke.

"There's not getting over the fact she IS a witch and there's always going to be a danger in that…" Zoey opened her mouth to protest but Louise put his hand up to silence her.

"… but she seems peaceful, she clearly doesn't want to hurt us and with her being able to go outside and not draw the infected would invaluable. And she clearly knows how to hold her own. So I vote she stays" Louise said sitting back down on the sofa. Everyone else was speechless especial Zoey. Louise had argued in favour of keeping Sophie and had done a dam good job of it. Bill spoke next

"I agree I vote she stays too" Bill said showing where she stands

Francis was the next too speak. "Arr I hate making decisions but I guess I vote she stays too"

Zoey was speechless all her friends had agreed to let Sophie stay. She started to tear up a bit.

"Thank you. Thank you so much guys" Zoey said though her tears.

"Hay it's okay. Let's all get some shut eye okay" Bill said patting Zoey on the back as he went upstairs to bed.

Zoey was left alone downstairs. She had found her love, she didn't care that she was a witch, and her friends had excepted her with open arms. She got up and walked over to the stairs flicking the light switch as she did. Plunging the room into darkness.

Turning her back she walked up stairs searching every room for the one that had Sophie in it. She was lucky it was the first one she opened. There lying in the bed was Sophie sleeping happily. Zoey took her jumper and t-shirt of exposing her soft breasts to the cold air. Next she wiggled out of her jeans letting them fall to the floor along with her t-shirt and jumper. Slowly she got into bed next to Sophie. She was warm. Her skin felt soft. Within a few minutes she was asleep. So happy to be once again reunited with Sophie.

* * *

><p><strong>so the next chapter will justify giving it the M ratting oh and also if you want to send me an email check my profile it should have my email address on it :D love all you guy's <strong>


	10. Sophies day out

The next morning everyone had gathered down stairs to discuss what they were going to do next. Sophie just sat on the stairs watching. Francis and Louis said they should keep moving but bill and Zoey had argued about it being too wet and misty to be "safe". Sophie couldn't help but see the irony in that, it was dangers to go outside because of the rain and mist more than the threat of being eaten alive by the infected.

"Okay, okay fair enough but look were low on food and need to move" Louis argued. And dam did he have a point. Their food supply was almost empty they had to move or get hungry and be weak for the fight later. Then Sophie had a brain wave.

"Wait. What if I go out to get food I mean im not going to attract the horde so that doesn't matter I've walked miles in the rain before so im used to it and I could look for the best route to take when we do leave." Sophie said standing up from her place on the stairs. Zoey was about to protest when Bill cut her off.

"You sure about this Sophie I mean it's dangerous out there." Bill said in a concerned voice.

"Bill I've been out there for 2 weeks. The infected don't give a dam about me I could walk right pass a tank without it caring. It's the best solution." Sophie said sitting back down.

The others started talking again, Sophie could see Zoey wasn't too happy about the plan but she did come around eventually. "Okay Sophie we'll do it your way, there's a tunnel to the west of here go check it out" Bill said walking over to her. "Good I'll be out for maybe an hour or so okay. If I take longer don't worry im probably just looking for more stuff okay" Sophie said standing up and walking over to the big red door, she opened it and slipped out quickly and quietly. But not before Zoey was able to a steal quick kiss

"Be careful out there Sophie." Zoey whispered to her lover

"Don't you worry about me." Sophie said extending one of her nails into the instantly recognisable witch claws. "I can handle myself." With that said Sophie disappeared.

It was raining but only slightly, more of a light drizzle than rain to be honest, but visibility was virtually zero. But that wasn't a problem for Sophie.

Ever since becoming infected she had this form of extra vision, everything appeared in much more detail sort of if she was viewing everything in super HD.

On top of that she had a sort of inferred vision that highlighted anything that gave of even the smallest amount of heat. Just something else that proved that the virus turn's its victims into specialist killers.

But for Sophie something had gone wrong, or maybe she was the next step in its evolution she really didn't know. Sophie had the ability to turn the vision on and off. All she had to do was close her eyes, focus and mentally picture her vision and it would change according to her image.

Mimicking something she had seen the hunters do she pushed of the ground with all the might she could manage. This was a lot thanks to the mutation strengthening the bones in her leg. Sophie flew up angling her body towards the wall and just before colliding with it she spun her entire body around then pushing of the wall she again flew in the air.

She had seen the hunters do this many a times, it was the way they got to the top of high buildings quickly. From what she had seen they were always more effective that way.

"All right Sophie, time to get to work" she said to herself.

Standing atop the buildings Sophie closed her eyes and imagined seeing the world only as the infected can. Everything brighter, the mist might as well not have existed, and everything had a slight orangey tint to it. Looking back from where she had just come from she could see the defiant outlines of her four friends all safe inside the safe house.

"Now let's see, that old guy said that the tunnel was about half a mile to the west" Sophie said turning to the west of her current location.

Breathing out slowly Sophie preparing herself for what she was about to do.

Focusing all of her strength in her legs she felt the very ground underneath her start to crack and fracture under the force applied to it.

Realising all that strength Sophie pushed of the ground soaring high into the sky leaping the gap between two buildings with ease before plummeting back to the ground at speeds that would kill humans, but it didn't even slow her down.

Again Sophie took off at amazing speeds heading west to investigate the tunnel leaping over air vents, rooftop gardens and various other objects.

Eventually she came to a stop at the edge of a building. Thanks to her new vision weapons seemed to glow a similar colour to those uninfected and right below her were four kinds of weapons.

Leaping of the building she impacted the ground with a loud *thud*

Looking around she found what she was looking for, but they weren't alone. The weapons she had seen belonged to a deceased human. He must have been immune to the virus only to eventually become over run by zombies.

A lone survivor is no match for a horde of zombies or a lone special; she knew this all too well.

Sophie shook her head, there was no point in dwelling on the past, she can't change it and she'd have to live with it.

Removing the man of his weapons, ammunition and the back pack he carried them in. But she couldn't leave him like this, laying him down she removed his jacket and placed it over his face and upper body before granting him a small prayer

"May your soul return to God's side. May he judge you worthy of entrance to his home. Rest now my friend you can finally be at peace."

She whispered touching her forehead then her stomach followed by each shoulder making the image of a cross that Jesus was hung on.

Slinging the backpack on, she carried on with her task. She had already delayed too long.

It was half an hour before she arrived at her destination to find it completely deserted.

It was another hour before she made it back to the safe house with guns and ammo in hand. Having stopped off at a deserted shopping centre that was remarkably still well stocked she had grabbed all kinds of canned goods that now filled her backpack. Closing her eyes she turned off her special vision, the world darkened and lost its orangey tint

"Honey im home" Sophie yelled as she unhinged the bolt that secured the big red door. No sooner had she resealed the door then she had been pounced on by Zoey, their lips connecting in a short but passionate kiss. But they were interrupted by Francis's moan.

"ARR get a room you too" he complained looking over his shoulder at Zoey's leg rapped around Sophie's waist and Sophie's arms grabbing hold of Zoey's but.

"Aww is the biker guy jealous that im getting more attention than him?" Sophie mocked Francis as she went to kiss Zoey again but was interrupted by Bill

"What did you find?" he asked clearing his throat.

Sophie let go of Zoey and began to un-pack her bag laying the food on a kitchen unit and the guns on the table itself.

"Where did you get these?" Bill asked studying the guns Sophie presented. Everyone had gathered around the table to see their new toys.

"There was a man, he was… he was dead and I took these from him before sending him on his way." Sophie spoke quietly.

Francis looked at her confused. "Wait. On his way? You mean to heaven." Sophie just nodded. "Dam I never would have taken you for the religious type" he added.

"Why? Because im dead? Or that im gay?" Sophie shot back.

"Well the gay part mostly" Francis said although his voice was quitter this time round.

"Just because someone is gay doesn't mean they can't be religious" Sophie continued her anger growing slightly.

Suddenly she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, turning around she saw Zoey with an understanding look on her face. All most immediately all Sophie's rage faded away

"So Bill what have we got here?" Louis asked sitting on a backwards seat. Drawing everyone's attention back to the table lined with highly dangers weapons

Bill started looking over the guns inspecting each on througerly.

" Well what we have here is a standard Russian AK-47 assault rifle. Capably of semi to fully automatic firing very reliable and externally accurate. Next is a British L85A2 Bullpub rifle…."

"What?" Francis interrupted " the British can't make shit for guns and I heard that that one brakes after shooting it fifty times."

"Actually Francis the one you're thinking of was the L85A1 the British haven't used that rifle since early 2000. The L85A2 however is incredibly realble and is still used up to this day. Next is a Spas 12 semi auto matic shotgun. And finally this is a M24 sniper."

The rest of the night was spent between checking the guns for faults, cleaning all interior parts and sorting out the ammo and watching sappy love movie's, which of course Francis hated but Sophie and Zoey seemed to love.

An hour later everyone had turned in and it was only Zoey left downstairs cleaning up some of the mess of cooking the food Sophie had brought. Once it was all done she left the kitchen and made way to her and Sophie's shared bed room.

Slipping into the bed she wrapped her hands around the Sleeping Sophie.

The two again feel into a deep relaxing sleep.


	11. Curtain call

**so it's been a very, very, very long time since i lasted updated this story. Sorry about that but life in general got in the way so did MORE exams then just forgetting that this existed at all, then something called "minor temporary amnesia" which i got after falling out of a tree and hitting my head hard. And finnaly having no inspiration to write what so ever. **

**but anyway enough of my endless excuses. this is the final chapter in this story and look its over 6,000 words. (but just barley) **

**again im sorry to the people who actually wanted to read the final chapter in this story(all two of you) making you wait so long. the only thing i can say is Arigatō for all the reviews and hints and tips :D i love all of you**

* * *

><p>Bill was the first to wake up as usual, having spent years in the military it was normally for him to get up at the break of dawn; back then he would run training exercise or go on routine inspections.<p>

He was still tired though, hadn't got much sleep thanks to Sophie's and Zoey's… well he didn't linger on that for too long, he didn't want to stick his nose where it didn't belong. After getting dressed he descended the stairs to the empty kitchen.

Flicking the lights on Bill looked around the empty half kitchen half lounge. It was in very good condition, it was of Louis pet hate's he had to make everything neat and tidy,

OCD maybe?

Bill shrugged his shoulders. He decided he would have breakfast, bending down to open the corner cupboard he found that he only had two options Weetabix or porridge.

Bill sighed he was never one for Porridge, but he really didn't like Weetabix, he let out a loud sigh. "Huhh I'll guess I have Porridge" Bill sighed. He stood back up and got to work.

Sophie was half awake and half asleep, remembering what she and Zoey had been doing last night made her giggle a bit. Deciding it was about time she got up, Sophie carefully slide out from underneath the cover, she was about to leave the room when she remembered something very important,

She was still naked!

Spinning round she searched the room for any clothes she could wear. The only ones that she could see was her old tattered jeans and t-shirt, she sighed. They would have to do. Sophie quickly and quietly slipped into her old clothes, they fitted her well but they were so dirty and torn, she would have to find new one's soon.

As she walked down the empty hall way to the stairs and then the kitchen, she could her Bill moving around, he was most likely looking for something to eat.

Bill could hear someone coming down stairs; he couldn't tell who it was though. He hoped it wasn't Sophie or Zoey he didn't want to have to talk them yet, he felt that it would be a bit, awkward. Well he would know soon enough.

He looked up from his porridge to the stairs, waiting for the mystery person to revel them self, then from round the corner came Sophie, it was clear it was her, the deathly white hair, the so clear blood red eyes that was present in every witch he'd ever seen, but something was different in her's, there's was no blood lust nor any anger, just compassion.

"Morning Bill. Slept well?" Sophie asked in an innocent sweet voice.

He couldn't help but sense something different in her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was more bouncy than normal, but then again he'd only known her for a day so he wasn't sure.

"Okay thanks. No thanks to you and Zoey though" Bill joked. When he looked at Sophie's face he couldn't tell if she was more surprised or amazed

"You mean you heard US!" Sophie half screamed. Her face burned bright red in embracement; it was all Bill could do to hold back a laugh

"Honey a better question would be, who DIDN'T hear you" Bill was trying really hard not to laugh at the scene unfolding in front of him. A witch getting all embraced, trying desperaly to hide her already red face. Sophie had turned around she was trying fruitlessly to calm down.

It was kind of funny, seeing a witch get embraced by something so stupid as her sex life. Bill stood up pushing his chair back under the table and casually walked over to the sink where he dumped his empty break-fast bowl.

Leaning on the counter Bill crossed his arms staring still amused at Sophie's situation but deciding he should give her a break, pushing of the counter Bill walked over to Sophie putting a hand on her left shoulder.

"Don't worry hun, I think everyone would have expected as much to happen. I mean Zoey thought you were dead, and you thought Zoey was dead so naturally you'd want to embrace each other, in the most literal sense of the word. The only one who would mention it is Francis, but just give him on of those death stares and he'll shut up" Bill patted Sophie on her shoulder then went to work on fielded striping the guns.

Sophie watched him, intrigued at how fast he managed to dissemble the weapons, clean all the mechanical parts then put them back together with incredible speed and grace.

Sophie had never really liked guns but for some reason the way Bill moved captivated her. Five minutes had passed and bill had already striped, cleaned and reassembled his M16. A no easy task, especially at such an early hour of the morning.

Next he went to work on Francis semi auto shotgun doing the same basic checks but inspecting different parts of the gun, probably because it was a completely different type of gun it need to be checked in different ways.

"If you're going to watch, could you at least bring me that lamp" Bill said without looking away from the weapon, he stretched his left arm out, pointing to a small metal lamp on a small table next to the coach. Sophie retrieved that lamp and gave it to bill, then just stood beside him watching the old man work.

Ten minutes later Bill had checked all of them, striped them, cleaned and reassembled all the guns. He stood up and stretched his arms moaning lightly as his bones clicked quietly. By now the sun had risen and was shining though the large metal door. Upstairs Sophie could hear Louis and Francis getting up. Francis was mumbling something about how he "hated mornings"

"Hay Bill, dose that guy hate everything?" Sophie asked Bill, wondering how they could deal with someone who seemed so pessimistic.

"Pretty much, from what I've learned the only things he doesn't hate are guns bikes and as he puts is "hot chicks" apart from those things he hates everything." Bill said not even battering an eyelid.

Bill was right about Francis, the first thing he did after seeing Sophie was give her smug cheeky grin. But Sophie did just as Bill had told her and gave the biker man a stone cold stare allowing a little bit of her now natural killer side show. The normally macho and cocky biker suddenly became very quite, his skin turning an icy white. This caused Louis and Bill to almost fall over in fits of laughter. Someone was still absent from the group, Zoey was still asleep upstairs.

"Sophie could you go wake Zoey up" Louise asked her taking a sip of his coffee, ironically enough Louise like his coffee black. "We're going to set out soon and she needs to have breakfast." He added resting his almost empty cup on the table.

"Sure" Sophie replied pushing in her chair and climbing the stairs to wake Zoey up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rain and mist from yesterday had cleared and had left in its place a beautiful clear blue sky that was accompanied by an eastern breeze that cooled the four survivors and Sophie.

Despite the cheery weather the survivors were on edge. They hadn't seen, smelt or even heard any of the infected. The streets were eerily empty and because no shouts of rage from the infected and no gunshots echoed in the air it was deathly quite. The survivors were walking down an empty city street, abounded city buildings towering over them on both sides'. They still had their guns raised but fingers of the trigger so they didn't accidently fire the weapon and waste ammunition or draw attention towards them.

Sophie had been tasked to scout out the area ahead for any sign of the infected or a route to a military base that apparently had a way of extracting survivors. Zoey was starting to become concerned about her it had been over ten minutes since she had disappeared over one of the city's many buildings. This only added to the uneasy feeling she and her three friends where feeling.

"I don't get it?" Louis said letting his gun fall to his side allowing his body to relax "Where the hell are all the infected? They couldn't have died cus if they had we'd see and smell the bodies" Louis was right, it didn't make scenes the infected had just vanished, if it wasn't thanks to some smashed windows, doors and the occasional dead body you could have been mistaken that they had never been here in the first place.

"Me neither" Bill added lowering his own gun and relaxing like Louis was.

"Same. Dam I hate this" Francis said copying his friends in lowering his gun and relaxing.

Zoey was trying to find a rhythm or reason to explain what was happening, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find one. And to top it of she couldn't help but wonder where Sophie was, all these things were weighing heavy on her mind. Letting out a sigh she too lowered her gun and relaxed.

The four survivors continued to walk the route they had agreed on yesterday, the silence was only broken by some bad attempts to start up a conversation.

They turned left by a building that had a huge chunk blown out of it about mid way up, most likely from a burst gas line and a stray bullet or flame. According to the map there should have been a way to get to the underground; from then it was a straight shot to the military base.

"There it is" Bill said pointing with his free hand to the stairs leading to the underground. "We should wait for Sophie to get her before we move on." He added.

I had been tasked to scout out the area ahead for any sign of the infected and to see if there was an alternative rout to the military base in case the one they had already planed didn't work. I had found an smashed up store that still had some clothes in it, although the only thing they had in my size was a boring black tank top and pair of dark blue sweatpants but they still beat my old clothes. Standing on the edge of one of the city's countless large apartments' I could feel the soft breeze flow past me, brining with it a beautiful clean smell.

But this was all so wrong!

The soft breeze, the deathly silence, the total absent of the infected it was all so very very wrong. I stood still letting the wind blow through my hair when I smelt something. Something that sent a shiver down my spine, I didn't know what it was but what ever it was, it was wrong. I had to warn Zoey and the other about this… this thing.

I lent forward, sending my body tumbling over the edge. The ground was getting closer and closer at an alarming rate. I spun my self around so I would land feet first. I was seconds away from impact now; I prepared myself for the sudden declaration.

The ground underneath me cracked and split apart as I mad contact, rising up around like it was a puddle and I was a stone that broke the surface and sent a ripple outward.

I stood up slowly; neither the fall nor the impact had hurt me at all. This was all thanks to my current situation as an infected individual. According to some military information I had been able to gather I was a special infected called "a witch" I breathed in deeply trying to identify Zoey's familiar scent.

The breeze came again, carrying with it Zoey's scent. She was west of me and about half a mile away, with my new found speed and agility I could cover that distance in little under five minutes. I took of at a half sprint in her direction, feeling the wind rush past me as I ran made me feel truly alive again. I slide round a corner turning into an ally, I pushed of the ground as hard as I could, leaping up against the wall then imitating something I had seen the hunters do I pushed of the wall as hard as I could, purpling me upwards and towards the opposite wall, I repeated this process two or three times before I finally reached the rooftop.

From here I would be able to cut out delays from barricades, the fact that the wind up here was more powerful than on street level was a bonus.

I closed my eyes and breathed in again, seeing if I could still find Zoey's scent. I could but it was mixed up with the unfamiliar dangers one. Who or what ever it belonged to was closing in on them. I had no time to lose, my eyes snapped open and I took of at full speed towards Zoey and the others.

I jumped from building to building with ease, I had enjoyed the feel of adrenalin pumping through my veins back when I was human unfortunately what ever virus that had made me what I was now had all but stopped the manufacturing or release of it.

Zoey's smell got stronger and stronger I could tell I was closing in on her, but still the unfamiliar smell was there, refusing to give up and go away.

I was leaning up against the railing staring up into the sky. My mind was still trying to figure out exactly what was happening. I felt a soft breeze flow through me it was relaxing and carried a nice clean smell. But it was tainted only slightly by something horrible but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't figure out what it was.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Francis complaining about something. Letting out short sigh I pushed of the railing stretching my back. We had been waiting for Sophie for about four minutes; I imagined it wouldn't be long now till she showed up.

Grabbing my sniper rifle of the ground I cheeked the clip more out of boredom and wanting something to do then actually check how many bullets I had left.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a figure standing atop one of the buildings. I raised my sniper and looked through the scope, I had hoped to see Sophie standing there but instead I saw a tall slender man, his face was clean if not for a few scars that stretched across his left check and nose, he was wearing a black suit with a bow tie. This stranger sent a shiver down my spine, something about him was off.

It wasn't how clean he was or the fact that he was wearing a suit, no those were strange but there was something else, something unseen. I saw him lift his leg up, he was about to jump but he stopped dead suddenly, his face had changed from a neutral expression to something close to fear or anger. He turned around and disappeared behind the building. I was left staring at where he had been I felt even more confused now.

"Zoey!" a voice shouted from behind me. I spun around to face the voice that had called my name. Standing atop of what looked like a large apartment block was Sophie, she was breathing heavily and her hair was in a bigger mess than usual she had been running as fast as she could to reach us. She was wearing different clothes now I could hardly blame her; her old clothes were dirty and in tatters.

In a smooth motion she leaped of the building falling towards the ground at an incredible speed. If I hadn't seen other witches doing the same thing before I would have been terrified that she might kill herself, but something about the virus that made witch's made them basically immune to taking damage from falling. *SMASH* the air echoed with the sound of Sophie's body impacting with the ground, a thin layer of dust had been stirred up, it only lasted for two or three seconds before fading away. As I got a closer look I could see that the ground had cracked upwards creating the image of spikes.

Sophie casually stood up and ran over to us, she looked calm but I could tell that under the suffice something was troubling her.

"Anything to report Sophie?" bill asked getting straight to the point

"No. nothing worth of note" Sophie reapplied shrugging her shoulder.

"Okay then. Let's continue on out planed path." Bill said as he started of down the stairs.

We all followed him in silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The walk through the underground took a good three or four hours and we still hadn't seen any of the infected. I had imagined we would run into at least one or two down here.

As we emerged out of the underground we saw what we had all hoped to see. A military base complete with; steel fence with barbed wire, four sniper towers, three large tents and a fourth smaller open air tent with what looked like a map and radio on it. It was late though, the sun had set and the moon was just above the horizon.

"Hold up guys" bill said raising his left hand in the air in a fist then crouching.

All the others stopped dead and crouched down next to him, leaving me the only one standing I was really confused at what was going on and the expression on my face said the exact same thing.

"It means stop and down Sophie" Louis told me explaining the strange hand movements Bill was doing. "It's a technique they use in the army to communicate silently you might have guised but Bill her served in Vietnam" he added as I crouched down next to them.

"Okay that place looks deserted but thanks to the lack of infected we've seen I don't want to take a change. Sophie go and scout it out" Bill ordered me.

Sophie just nodded and started of towards the camp. I knew that she could get in and out with out drawing attention to herself but I still didn't like the thought of her being alone. I felt a chill run down my back and I swear I felt a pair of eye's staring hungrily at my back but when I turned around to check if anyone was there I couldn't find anything.

As I waited for Sophie to return my mind went back to the strange figure I saw earlier. Something about him was of and even just trying to picture him up close made me feel uneasy. I was brought back to reality by the sound of feet hitting the ground, looking up I saw Sophie jogging back.

"Nothing seems out of place. The radio seems to work but I didn't try it. The tents are mainly full of sleeping bags but the one on the far left is full of guns, ammunition and a few grenades." Sophie reported

"Good lets go" Bill said as he started of towards the base. We all followed him into the base.

It was as Sophie had said, completely empty. The tent did in fact have ammunition and a variety of guns. I swapped out my sniper rifle for a more apporiet AK-47. If the infected were close by this area was too small to use a sniper rifle efficiently.

Exiting the tent I saw Bill, Louis, Francis and Sophie had all gathered around the tent with the radio. Bill seemed to be using it, as I joined them I listened in on the conversation Bill was having with who ever was on the other end.

"Yes I understand. How many? There are five of us. No, none of us are…" he stopped dead. What had he been asked? I had a feeling in my gut that whatever it was it meant that trouble was coming. The voice on the radio came again, it was a males

"I repeat are any of you infected?" I suddenly realised why Bill had stopped dead. Although Sophie was on our side she was still… she was still infected. My heart sank, what was going to happen was bill going to lie and say none of us were infected or would he tell them the truth and risk being abounded.

The silence seemed to stretch out for ever. I realized why Bill had stopped suddenly; he was thinking what to say. Whether or not to tell them about me. I knew Bill was too kind to sell me out but I knew lying to them would only bite us in the ass later.

I grabbed the radios headset from Bill and put it on, I had made my mind up what happened next I didn't know, but I was willing to find out.

"Hello you still there?" I asked.

"Yes. Now answer the question. Are any of you infected?" his voice was cold and hard, but at the same time it held something close to relief.

I bereaved in, preparing my self for what I was about to say. "Yes. I am infected. My name is Sophie" I could feel the others staring at me with open mouths, but I ignored them if my plan worked we would all get out of here.

Again the voice came through. This time is was soft and comforting. "How long have you been infected for?" it asked.

"From my best guess I would say a little over two weeks." I spoke calmly

"…" the voice had gone silent. I suddenly became scared who ever it was had decided to ignore us. "Are you sure you're infected? You might have been bitten but you could be immune"

I considered lying to him. But I knew if I did it would only come back later. "No im not immune. I was bit two weeks ago and know im what you call a witch" my voice was cold. It carried no emotion.

"T…That's impossible, your talking and from what your friend said earlier you're traveling with a group so you…." He was trying to rationalise what he was hearing but I knew he wouldn't be able to understand

"Listen." I barked out silencing the man "I'm infected, my nails are claws my hair has become pure white, I have blood red eyes and I can walk amongst the infected without drawing attention towards myself."

"…" again the man feel silent. But something inside me told me that I had made my point and he believed me "okay you lot hold tight im sending out a rescue car it should be there in ten to twenty minutes. Hold tight." He voice had changed to a more frantic tone, as if he was doing several things at once.

"Okay will do." I said. Taking the headphones of and resting them on the table. I let out a sigh of relief my plan had worked and they were sending out a rescue team. Closing my eyes I massaged my temples.

"WHAT THE HELL SOPHIE!" Francis shouted. Opining my eyes I could see he was angry at me for some reason.

"Calm down biker." I said mockingly. "See now they know that I'm a witch but I can still talk and am peaceful they'll want to discover how." I said. Calmly explaining why I had done what I had done.

The others feel silent. The wind picked up again, it was soft but something about it was off. A voice broke the silence. But it wasn't a vice I knew.

"Yes, yes they will. But what do you think will happen when they get there hands on you?" the voice questioned. I tried to locate where it had come from and who it belonged to.

"Who are you?" I half shouted into the darkness. My question was answered by a loud shrieking laugh.

"Who am I? I am the one who's going to end you my dear Sophie." The voice replied.

"Show your self coward" I heard Louis shout. There was something I had never imagined I would hear in his voice it was real anger.

Suddenly the wind picked changed from the soft gentle breeze to a raging hurricane that threatened to sweep me of my feet. Dust and leaves had been stirred up. The wind seemed to be circling one small area.

Then out of nowhere a person started to appear. First it was two feet with a glossy black pair of shoes, then out of the shoe the legs started to grow stretching upwards slowly they were wearing plain black trousers, next was the stomach it was wearing a black waist jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and a dark purple bow tie. Finally his head came into existence. He was clean shaven, his eyes were the same bright blood red as mine and his hair was a deep dark black.

The wind died down again, leaving the five of us staring at this man who had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Well her I am." He said with a smug grin etching its way across his face.

Everyone was frozen in place. We were all trying to get our heads around what had just happened.

"What are you?" I asked this man. I knew he wasn't human. He smelt of the infected but also of something else that I had never come across before.

The man started to laugh slightly. As if finding my question amusing. "I'll tell you my dear Sophie but only you." He said talking steps towards me. "Want to know why im only going to tell you? Well I'll tell them too. That is if they're alive in ten minutes." He was standing only a few inches away from my face now.

"And why wouldn't they be alive?" I asked. My voice was strong with confidence.

"I'm glad you asked." He said with the same smug grin. "This is why" he almost whispered.

Suddenly out of nowhere I could hear the shouts and screams of the infected. Thousand's of them, coming from all directions. Where had they all come from? I was about to voice my question when everything seemed to disappear. All the tents, Zoey, Bill, Louis and Francis and even the sound of the infected.

Then it all came rushing back. I was standing exactly where I was seconds ago, but something was wrong. The shouts from the infected had gone. I looked around, searching for any sign of life.

I saw what I didn't want to see. There lying in a pile with blood covering their clothing were Bill Zoey Louis and Francis. My heart stopped, the scene in front of me slowly began to register in my brain.

"NOOOOOOOO" I screamed throwing my self down over their dead bodies tears had started to form in my eyes.

"Oh get up you stupid girl." That voice nagged behind me. "They're dead! Deal with it." It continued.

All my pain, sorrow had vanished. It was replaced with hatred, anger and a burning desire to rip the flesh from his bone.

I slowly stood up, clenching my hands into fists. Relaxing my hand I slowly turned around to face the monster that had killed them. The monster that had killed Zoey. It was standing a good three or four meters away from me, his eyes alive with satisfaction and that stupid grin was still carved into his face.

"Good. Know let me explain. My name is Richard I am a new type of the infected, I can talk as you may have already guessed, I can alter the space around me effectively meaning I can create or destroy matter as I pleas, but unfortunaly it doesn't work on anything living. And finally I can create a sort of alternative dimension were I make the rules." He listed of his impressive powers, but there was only one question I had on my mind.

"That's all well and good but answer me this. What would happen if I ripped your tiny head from that pathetic little body of yours?" I asked hatred was dripping in my voice.

"Well then like any other creature I would die but that's…" he had answered my question. And the answer was the one I had hoped for.

I extended my claws and charged at him. Swinging my left arm as strong as I could at his neck. He must have not expected me to attack him suddenly because my first hit made contact, my claws sliced cleanly through his neck muscles and even the bone.

His head feel to the ground with a soft *thud* it was quickly followed by the rest of his body that landed with a not so soft *thud.* the world around me seemed to scream at his death. And suddenly the world started to crack and fall apart. Then a giant burst of blindingly bright white light erupted from his body forcing me to close my eyes.

Sophie and that thing and vanished about eight minutes ago. Leaving behind thousands of infected individuals for me and the others to hold off. But thanks to the military bases weaponry the fight hadn't been that hard. They had killed almost all of the common infected and the only real threat they had to face now was a single tank.

"Everyone focus your fire on that tank and well bring it down" Bill shouted from a mounted machine gun.

Francis rounded the corner slipping a little bit as he did but managing to regain control with out any trouble. "Why am I always the bait!" he moaned.

His moans were cut short by the tank rounding the corner. He turned round and started firing his semi-auto shotgun at the tank. Me and Louis quickly joined in, firing our own weapons at the tank. Bill was the last to open fire thanks to the machine gun needing a few seconds to warm up. Soon the air was full of empty bullet cases and the sound of gunfire.

The tank was soon lying face down in the mud with thousands of tiny bullet holes doted around its body.

"Okay that should be the last of them." Bill said jumping of the machine gun "that rescue squad should be here soon." He added retrieving his M16 from the back of the car.

Just then we heard a giant explosion go off near where Sophie and that thing had disappeared. I took of at a run hoping that what ever head exploded might have brought back Sophie.

I opened my eyes to discover I was back at the same tent, this time instead of a pile of my friends dead body there was a pile of thousand dead infected.

I could hear the sound of foot steps coming from behind me; I prepared myself for a fight. Spinning round I saw Zoey, she was covered in blood and a bit of mud. I felt a wave of relief wash over me seeing her alive and unharmed.

I was about to embrace her when I heard the unmistakable sound of an engine approaching. It was close, very close.

"Command this extraction team Bravo we are approaching destination over"

"Bravo team, be advised you are picking up four survivors we do not know if they are immune or are carriers so be careful."

"Sir it says we're picking up five Individuals. Can you confirm this?"

"Confirmed Bravo team. The fifth person is believed to be a witch that has learnt to talk and appears to be on our side. Extreme caution is advised when handling her."

"Command I must be getting interference on this end. Did you say we're picking up a friendly witch?"

"Correct bravo team. Report back when you have acquired the targets. Command over"

The base came into view. It was littered with thousand of dead bodies. The steel fence was still intact so I would have to smash through it.

"Brace for impact" I yelled to the two solders in the back.

I rammed the car straight into the steel fence, the fence snapped and crippled as when came into contact with it. My destination was the centre of the base.

The large armoured vehicle slid to a halt a few meters away from me and Zoey. I was amazed at how well it could stop suddenly and not lose traction.

I heard the shouts of the other three from behind me. Bill was saying something like "get a move on Francis" but I wasn't really paying them any attention.

The back of the vehicle opened up to revile two soldiers with what looked like a gas mask on their faces. They quickly got out and surveyed the area searching for any hostiles, finding none they quickly started ordering us into the back of the vehicle. First was Bill then Louis then Francis and finally Zoey.

I was about to join them but one of the men stopped me, I tried to look at his face but the gas mask completely covered it.

"You're the infected person right?" he asked me coldly.

I nodded wondering where he was going with this, I had expected them to be careful around me but I still was unsure exactly what was going to happen.

"Then you under stand that I have to keep my gun aimed at you. For safety." His voice gave nothing away; it was like he was just reading words of a page.

Again I nodded I had expected something like this.

"Good." He said moving aside to let me in.

I climbed in to the back of the vehicle. It was surpassingly roomy; it was designed for military use so the only thing in it was identical rows of seat on either side. I sat down next to Zoey letting a exhausted sigh escape.

The two soldiers climbed in the back and sat opposite me, both there weapons were pointed at the ground but they had their finger on the trigger ready to shoot if they needed to. The back closed up with a loud metallic *clank*

"Command we have target and the four saviours. Heading home."

"Copy that bravo team we'll be waiting for your arrival. Command out."

One of the soldiers was looking very carefully at Zoey and it made me wonder what he was thinking. I was about to ask but he beat me to the point.

"Miss what's your name?" he asked pointing with his left hand towards Zoey.

"Me? I'm Zoey, why?" Zoey answered confused.

There was a silence as the question remained unanswered. Finally he broke the silence with the strangest thing. A laugh.

"What's so funny?" Zoey asked. Her face turning red either out of embracement or a mix of anger and confusion.

"Let me give you a hint. John" the man spoke with a smile in his voice

My jaw dropped. Could it be? Was this man John? Zoey apparently had the same question.

"John is that you?" she asked completely stunted.

"Yes. Yes it is Zoey"

I could hardly believe it. Both of my girlfriend and one of my best friend had survived the apocalypse.

I was about to speak and let my identity be known but John cut me of.

"Zoey im sorry but Sophie… she didn't make it. I saw her go down on the first day. Im so sorry." His voice had pain clearly in it. I wanted to say something to tell him he was wrong and that I was alive but Zoey beat me to the point.

"Sorry John but your wrong there. See Sophie may not be human buttttt" Zoey left her sentence unfinished and simply pointed to me.

I felt a smile creep its way onto my face as I saw John look my way then back to Zoey then back to me.

"Bloody hell." It was the only thing he said before all three of us broke out into a fit of laughter. "So tell me. What happened?" John said after regaining his composure.

I looked at Zoey and she looked at me. We both nodded and said in unison

"It's a long story so get comfy"


End file.
